1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and a method for virtual martial arts sparring using a network, and more specifically, to a system and method for virtual martial arts sparring in which each of a plurality of terminals senses each motion of a user to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image, and performs a sparring process using network data communication, so that the user can effectively spar with a virtual character of a sparring partner by herself or himself without temporal and spatial constraints and in which risks such as injury can be avoided.
2. Background Technology
In the present invention, the term “martial arts” denotes various martial arts, such as taekwondo, kung fu, karate, qigong and kendo, various combative sports, such as boxing, wrestling, and judo, and the like.
To train in a martial art, a trainee generally should attend a gym or academy. However, it is difficult for the busy people of today to train in martial arts due to temporal and spatial constraints.
As a conventional technique for solving these problems, a method of receiving educational video data to train in martial arts or daily sports and informing a user of the degree of training achievement by remote online examination has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0041688 entitled “Method for Educating and Examining Accomplishment Steps of Martial Arts and Living Athletics Online.”
However, the conventional technique provides only a one-way explanation-oriented educational function of simply playing an educational video. Since information is not exchanged in real time between a user and an apparatus, the user cannot effectively perform a sparring process alone.
Also, it is difficult to select a sparring partner of an appropriate martial arts level off-line, and trainees may be injured during actual sparring.
Further, when attackable parts are limited to prevent injury, it is difficult to make an actual attack, and sparring effects cannot be improved.